un sueño mío
by Amantedelabimeless
Summary: "esta es una historia que participa en la convocatoria de la pagina de facebook Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi - Ereri/Riren"


Un sueño mío

PovEren.

Todo fue su culpa

Hoy fue un gran día, pero no quiero que acabe así, por lo que salí al patio de atrás a jugar.

-Que mal que solo juegue yo- estuve jugando hasta que mi pelota se fue a la otra casa-Me pasarían mi pelota- no esperaba que me respondieran, pues ya muchas se me habían caído a esa casa y tenía que ir por ellas porque nadie vivía en esa casa.

-Si- me respondieron, eso me sorprende.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dije cruzando la puerta.

-¿He?-

\- Un placer, mi nombre es Eren- le sonreí pues de seguro estaba muy nerviosa

\- Hola- dijo completamente roja "Que tierna"

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

\- Mikasa.

-Lindo nombre-le elogie mientras ella, me entrego mi pelota.

-Ten-

-Oye ¿Tienes alguien con quien jugar?- ella negó con su cabeza- Entonces juguemos los dos-a ella le encantó la idea pues sonrió muy ampliamente. "Sin duda ella es perfecta".

Jugamos un largo rato, es completamente divertido tener a una persona con la cual poder divertirme y no estar solo como siempre.

-Mikasa ¿Quién es tu amigo?- dijo una mujer, la cual supuse que es la madre de Mikasa quien entraba al patio trasero.

-Él es Eren, un amigo, o más bien el vecino-

-Soy hijo del doctor Jaeger-

-Ya veo- menciono su madre- Eren que tal si te quedas a cenar.

-Mi madre y mi padre se preocuparan- "si, quisiera quedarme"

-Entonces invítalos- Mikasa y yo nos miramos con un poco de duda pero sabía que en el interior estábamos muy alegres

\- ¡Sí!- gritamos los dos llenos de felicidad

-A hora vuelvo- Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, entre y en la sala mi madre sentada tejiendo una bufanda o un suéter como siempre -¿Eren dónde estabas?- corrí hacia donde ella y le abrace las piernas.

\- Mamá los vecinos nos invitaron a comer.

-Ya veo, le diré a papá mientras tú diles que si iremos- sonreí de lo feliz que estaba, solté las piernas de mi madre y fui con Mikasa aun sentada en el columpio de su jardín.

-Mikasa, si cenaremos con ustedes- sonreímos los dos. "Ella es perfecta"

Han pasado muchos años hasta este momento ¿Pero cómo sucedió todo?

-Eren- me gritaba Mikasa.

-Mikasa, que bien que estemos en la misma escuela- era la entrada a la secundaria.

-Sí, o mira él es un amigo- me decía mientras señala a la persona detrás suyo

-Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman – se presentó con una mirada muy fría que calaba hasta los huesos

-¿Es tu pariente, Mikasa?

\- No yo también pensé en eso pero no, y sabes que más vive al lado de mí, ósea también es tu vecino-

-Que bien- dije cortes.

Será ese el error que cometimos ¿El conocer a Levi? No lo creo.

Mi padre me inscribió a un curso de negocios a fines de la secundaria o más bien en las vacaciones.

-Que mal- Ahora podría estar con Mikasa y Levi jugando Xbox o algo entretenido.

\- Puedo sentarme- me dijo un chico de pelo café y la vez negro, seguramente teñido.

\- Claro-

-Mi nombre es jean- se presentó mostrando una sincera sonrisa. Al parecer es un buen tipo.

Durante las vacaciones le presente a Jean; a Mikasa y a Levi y con el tiempo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

Pov Mikasa

"De seguro él estaba en la biblioteca, él me apoyo desde la preparatoria y de seguro lo haría ahora en la universidad, él es perfecto para esto."

Llegue hasta la biblioteca y él estaba en un rincón sentado leyendo un libro así que me acerque, mi pecho iba al mil por segundo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Jean- le llame por su nombre, procurando no asustarlo al verlo tan ensimismado en su lectura.

-Mikasa ¿Que necesitas?-

\- Bueno... pues- mis mejillas ardían ¿Le diré o no, será un buen momento? ¡No Mikasa! No debes dudar ahora.

-Te quieres confesar ¿verdad?- cerro su libro y me miró fijamente eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Si, a Eren, me… me ¿podrías ayudar?- grite, más nerviosa.

-¡Shuu!- dijo la bibliotecaria, una anciana de gafas algo gruñona.

-Perdón- dije para la mujer y a los presentes en la sala.

-Está bien, te ayudare – dijo el castaño volviendo a su libro.

-Gracias- dije alegremente y le deje solo continuando con su lectura.

Pov Eren

Llegue hasta la azotea donde Levi se encontraba.

-Eren- dijo serio como siempre.

-Levi… me… me- al decir esto el volteo un poco sonrojado, raro en él.

-Si-

-Me gusta Mikasa ayúdame por favor- le grite, parecía un niño pequeño, pero a un a si valía la pena.

-Claro- se acercó a mí, mis mejillas dolían de tanto ardor.

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, nos ponemos de acuerdo después- se fue, dejándome solo.

-Que bien- susurre para mí. "Esto fue fácil"

Tal vez fue ahí donde me equivoque

Era ya el baile de graduación de los de 3ro, siendo yo el presidente nuevo del consejo estudiantil tenía que pasar al micrófono.

-Buenas noches, bien esta es una gran despedida…- en ese instante un tembló empezó y las luces se apagaron, Mikasa y yo ayudamos a evacuar. Volvimos dentro y ya estando ahí el temblor paro ¿Raro no?

\- Iré a ver las luces-

-Si- me quede completamente solo

-Eren- alguien susurro, estaba enfrente de mí, y de la nada paso rápidamente corriendo a lado mío, sentí un agujero en mi pecho, mire donde sentía ese dolor y a la vez vacío, en mi pecho un agujero donde se suponía estaría mi corazón-¡Ahhggg!

Ese fue mi error el tenerla en mi corazón

-Solo serás mío- grito y eso fue lo último que escuche.

Pov Mikasa

Corrí hasta la parte de la luz y en el trascurso del camino me caí.

-Un charco- no me importo nada y me levante. Me sentía molesta, todo esto era muy raro.

-Ahhggg!- escuche gritar a Eren, así que corrí hacia donde el, encontrándolo en un charco de sangre, con lágrimas en los ojos y en el pecho su mano, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo mas no tenía nada

-Eren- dije mientras me acercaba y me ponía encima de su cuerpo

-¡AHHH!- grito una chica pues ya estaban entrando los demás

-¡Eren!- la luz ya había vuelto y yo me encontraba llorando sobre sus restos

-Aléjese- dijo uno de los profesores

-No está, no está… ¡no está!- dije asustada

-¿No está que?- dijo jean acercándose a mi – Mikasa

-Su corazón, está vacío no hay nada- era muy cierto, el asesino era tan loco como para quitarle el corazón

Ese fue mi error el confiarle todo

La policía trato de culparme pero no logro encontrar nada en mí.

-Mikasa- me llamo Levi

-Si Levi- me volví apagada, un poco cerrada, y por miedo Levi y yo nos cambiamos de escuela

-Tranquila- dijo con su cara seria como siempre

-Bien- a pesar de cerrarme hice nuevos amigos y entre ellos Armin, Sasha, Historia, etc.

-Mikasa- me llamo una profesora acompañada de un oficial.

Si no me hubiera acercado todo sería diferente

Me acusaron de matar al padre de Levi dejándolo sin familia, pues él tenía una prueba de que yo era la asesina, la cual no sé. Más a hora me vigilaban y un solo día basto para condenarme, pues dicen que yo mate a Jean, por ser mi cómplice.

Han pasado solo unos meses desde entonces, mis padres adoptaron a Levi, ya que quedo solo luego de la muerte de sus padres. Y al ser el amigo de Eren y Jean heredo sus pertenencia, eso me sigue pareciendo raro.

-Mikasa- me llamo Hanji, otra prisionera que como yo también inocente.

-Dime-

-Mañana te cortaran la cabeza, es por eso que te regalare algo- me entrego unas botellas y una pequeña maquinita- estas servirán para cambiarte y la maquina te llevara a el hogar del asesino.

-Está bien- Hanji, siempre trabajo en esos experimentos los cuales milagrosamente si funcionaban, así que le creí y bebí de las botellas, prendí la máquina y después, no puedo decir con exactitud el tiempo que trascurrió, desperté hallándome en la casa del asesino. La cual conocía bien.

-El culpable fue siempre él- me levante y me mire en un espejo cercano- Ahora soy tú- era idéntica a Eren con la excepción de sus hermosos ojos azules, que en ocasiones parecían ser verdes.

-Rojos- ese era el tono de los míos -Perfecto.

Y así empecé mi plan para vengar a Eren.

Primero me hice su amigo. Me gane su confianza, fui su mano derecha. Nunca sospecho nada. Seguro que en mi veía a Eren, el chico que yo ame y él mato con su propias manos. Luego comencé con sutiles coqueteos. Cayó muy fácilmente en mis redes, he de admitir que creí que esto sería lo más difícil de todo, pero fue muy sencillo. Perfecto. La hora del golpe final había llegado. Hoy fue mío y acaba de despertar.

-Hola, buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa. Se veía muy feliz. Como detestaba ver su cara.

-Y adiós- dije acomodando mi corbata, antes de girar y mirarle con desprecio.

-Espera-

-Tú solo fuiste una aventura, de hecho fue asqueroso acostarme contigo-

-Pero…-

-Creíste que me enamoraría de alguien como tú- me empecé a reír, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la venganza. Salí de ahí. Después de unos días me entere de su suicidio.

El error fue, creerle

Después de años logre hacer mi vida nuevamente. Teniendo el cuerpo de Eren fue difícil a un comienzo, pero luego de mucho asimile mi nueva realidad. Incluso llegue a formar una linda familia con una chica que conocí en mi trabajo.

Pov Levi

El vino a mí para ayudarlo y eso hice ¿Le ayude a confesarse?

-Levi- dijo Jean

-¿Qué quieres?- me encontraba en la azotea llorando. Sintiéndome completamente molesto.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Eren me pidió ayuda para confesarse a Mikasa.

-Mikasa me pidió lo mismo- eso me hiso voltear a verlo, pues a Jean le gustaba Mikasa.

-Yo no me rendiré- dije levantándome- él será solo mío

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Los dejare estar juntos hasta el baile de los de 3ro- dije sonriendo perversamente.

-Te ayudare-

-Eso es jean-

Mi plan fue perfecto, silencie a mis padres y a jean los cuales sabían mi secreto.

Mi vida era perfecta lo tenía todo dinero, amigos, familia excepto amor. Nadie podía remplazar el vacio que él dejo en mi corazón.

Pero inesperadamente él llego y me ilumino. Su nombre, su apariencia eran idénticos a EREN. Sin duda seria mío. Logre que se fijara en mí, que me amara. Pero ese día me partió mi alma, al haber me utilizado y pisoteado el amor que yo le había dado.

QUIEN SALDRÍA CON ALGUIEN COMO TU

Es cierto quien querría a alguien con las manos ensangrentadas, teñidas de sangre, todo en mi era sucio así que decidí acabar con mi vida. No valía la pena, si ya no tenía nada.

Perdón…

Pov Mikasa (eren)

-Eren, tome tu nombre prestado, tome tu apariencia, pero solo para vengar tu muerte, perdóname.  
"Te perdono" oí susurrar junto al viento. Incluso el sonido de su voz permanecía claro en mi memoria.

-Papi- dijo mi hijo, el menor- ¿De quién es esta tumba?

-De la persona más importante de mi juventud, la persona que me hiso conocer a tu mami. La que me apoyo y quien fue mi primer amor-

-O sea que mamá no fue tu primer amor, ya verás le diré- cargue a mi hijo, sonriendo.

-Bueno Levi, no le digas nada-

-Y a Mikasa y a Jean ¿Le puedo decir?- Preguntaba con ojos inocentes.

-No a tus hermanos tampoco-

-Está bien, papá hoy…- el seguía su charla mientras.

Mire atrás para observar por última vez a mi amado y mis amigos.

-Jean, Levi, Eren, hasta pronto- dije en un susurro

No hubo ningún error, solo no fue la acción correcta. El amar a alguien ya amado y con el destino ya escrito.  
¿Tú qué piensas?

FIN


End file.
